halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SilvaRex
[[User talk:TheGutsyChipmunk/Archive 1|'Archive 1']] Check out Verina's Talk Page again!!! Please :) Spartan J73 05:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, check out Verina's page again. I'm the guy that does A778's editing. I made the article that inspired her chacter, spartan-273 (check it out when you get the time please). I believe my newest comment should clear some things up. I would explain it here, but I don't have much time, so yeah. So please, if you have the time, check out what I put. Thank you. Dude, whut? What have I done?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 13:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) template. When used it appears as the username of whichever user is logged on and viewing it, for example, "I hate ." So no, Sith'ari does not hate you. Not to my knowledge, anyway B) Oh, and please don't leave comments on discussion pages unless they actually add to the discussion.}} :It does work! Yes!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 14:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) template that was used.}} I dun' give a damn!. Halo Fanon requires more... bang to their buck... You obviously don't take language classes. Pity, I find Italian one of the most formal languages out there. Arrivederci! The Irk I just noticed that textbox you used on my userpage, about the Australians and the people incapable of thinking for themselves - have you consider using on the large wall of text in it? :Meh, IRC. :If this was Halo nation, that would be grounds to ban. However, we don not have a points system here, and it was only a userpage. Sorry, but his actions stand. In Regards to Lower than Few 1. To give such a lowly species a Sangheili class removes the prestige of the class. The Sangheili would no longer take the rank seriously and any Sangheili that rank would lose their honor. Make sense? 2. She has downloaded a fragment of MB, therefore "tainting" her mind. The thirst for blood was an exageration, I just meant she is willing to fight, not litterally craving mass slaughter, though she does have some anger management problems. Also, she uses captured AI "slaves" for communication. 3. "She" is just put in personality wise. Acting more feminine, it is closer to a she than a he. I just use she to clarify objectives, feelings, and traits. Plus, I really don't like calling Engineers "it". They are living beings, so they shall be called "he", "she", or "they" by me. I don't mean biologically, I mean mentally. Make any sense? And thank you for your feedback! -M.S. 20:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) It's k. I'm not really mad. Just laughing at the fact that the "admins" really don't know much about halo and it's canon.Xzan Tamasee 13:23, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Orly If they were used in practice what would stop them from being used in combat? Especially if things were at an all time low like they were in my story? And obviously they wouldn't hold up. That's why I made it take minimal damage. It's mainly used to transport the army from Voromee State to Makuree State.Xzan Tamasee 02:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC)